The Sorrow Of THEM
~Please DO NOT edit, thank you!~ Le Troll Catfish Like any typical Pokemon fan, I immediately bought Pokemon Y when it was released. Of course, thats not the point. It was my Pokemon. Whats wrong with my Pokemon, you ask? They hate me, all except my Haunter. That is the Pokemon cartilage ------- > After a boring day of school, I dragged my backpack home, knowing that my Pokemon are waiting for me. "God dammit, my teacher is so retarded, I was just helping!" I Said, frustrated at the detention from recess. "At least my Pokemon are my BFFs. Or do they hate me? I didn't visit them for a long time..." When I finally reached home, I threw my stupid work on the floor and crawled up the stairs. Yes, CRAWLED. I was that tired. As I reached for the door knob to my room, and slinked inside, I had a smile on my face. Finally I can play Pokemon! My parents have groudedd me for a while, so... "GUYS I'M BAACCCKK!" I screamed, not caring at all if my parents wondered who I was talking to. I grabbed my red 3DS and plopped on the my bed, made to cure my sore spine everyday after school. I quickly pressed the power button and held my breath as I dramatically tapped on the Pokemon Y icon. The Nintendo 3DS scene played, and, just to refresh my memories, I watched the little scene on the bottom. Smiling wider and wider, I pressed the A button, (What a pitiful idea.) "Oh my Hades... What happened to..." I gasped, dropping my 3DS. My badges are gone, and the little hours of play time was raised all the way up to... 666?! "WHAT, NO NO NOOOO, DON'T TELL ME...." I Thought. I do read Pokepastas, but I sincerely hoped that my game had not become one of those childhood ruiners. "Then it must be my big sister, oh my perfect sister... MESSING WITH MY GAME!!! How dare she!" I fumed, 3DS still on the bed. I stomped out , thinking about this stupid, ugly day and if my sister had restarted my game and just left it in her room until the play time is 666. As I found her room, I stood in front of her door, and slammed it open, still fuming." Hello, LIL' sister. What is it? Oh, and you didn't knock-" My sister said in a fake sweet syrupy voice. " Did you mess with my game, Madame?" I replied as calmly as I could, mimicking her sweet-as-honey clichè. "I know what would happen if I messed with your game, so, it's a NO. And why would I mess with your game? I have better things to do."She told me, shaking her head. Huh, and she actually sounded serious. If she had done it, she would've laughed at me. "Fine, but when I find out that you did it, well then it won't be pretty." I told her, walking out and closing the door. I stayed a bit longer, to see if I can pick up any laughter at all. There were none. I went into my room, and getting my ear buds and popping them into my 3DS, so I'll have an excuse when my parents ask me why i didntt reply when they ask me or stuff. "It wasn't your sister." The game said. " You abandoned us." Then it dawned on me. My Pokemon thought I abandoned them. Then, it automatically went into my save file, and I saw my Pokemon bullying my Haunter, named Ghost. "SHE ABANDONED US, SO STOP THINKING SHE STILL LOVES US" Said my Charizard, Scratching Ghost. " YEAH!" Said all my other Pokemon, starting to use their strongest moves. "BUT SHE TRAINED US TO LEVEL 100 DIDN'T SHE?" My Haunter yelled out to try to stop them. My other Pokemon ignored him. "NO! WAIT!" I said, tears in my eyes. "Oh look whosss here. Itssss 'Master'." Said my Seviper. " I didn't abandon you, I was grounded!" I explained. "Well..." Said Yveltal. "Too late!" And then they released their moves, turning Ghost, my beloved Ghost, into cinders, but not before a horrible, static-like cry of a Haunter played out. It was so shrill that after throwing down my earbuds, I found out that my fingers and the earbuds were covered in blood. I touched my ears. It was bleeding heavily." Noo..." I whimpered. " Now, Master." began my Mewtwo,"YOU can't feel the Sorrow. YOU can't feel the wounds. AND YOU REALLY CANNOT FEEL.. The loneliness." He said,looking down. A tsunami of guilt washed over me, even though I was just grounded. "I'm sorry." I Told them, crying. All my Pokemon smiled. "Just what we like to hear. But Master..." Charizard said sadly. " It's still too late..." And they all disappeared, just plainly disappeared, into the darkness. I collapsed, and found out that my ears weren't bleeding anymore, huh, strange, but not as much as what happened 10 seconds ago. If I haven't gotten into trouble, none of this would've happened. "Sorry. Everyone." I apologized. And crawled under the covers, not bothering to do my homework or going to the bathroom wash the blood off anymore. Next morning, I woke up, still remembering the events, and found a post - it on my alarm clock with these words scrawled on it: ~At least you apologized~ Your Pokemon ~WOOOO My first PokePasta! I wasn't logged in when I wrote this! Lol. This is not supposed to be really scary. It's supposed to be associated with guilt and sadness. Hope you liked it! ~ Le Troll CatfishCategory:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game